


Crazy in Love

by darkershadeoflove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesnt like to share, Graphic Description of Corpses, Kinda?, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Yandere!Castiel, extreme love, murderer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeoflove/pseuds/darkershadeoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thats always been Castiels problem. Too much heart.</p>
<p>Castiel has an extreme love for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i hope you like this fic! I wanted to test out a yandere (character) relationship and who better than my OTP? This a one shot and if you guys like ill write another fic like this one but naturally one(or both) of the characters will have to be yandere (cute then murderous). Please tell me what you think!! Also, i dont think its too graphic but there'll be a scene that some people might find too graphic (everyone is different, please excuse the way i see it) tell me and ill mark it as an Archive Warning.
> 
> Enjoy!!:D

The night was gloomy with a thick fog and deathly cold weather, in days like this it's preferably a stay at home day and look out the window in the evening. Despite the weather the night was young, though there wasn't a lot of traffic, or many people out and about, he liked it. All his life he was a soldier. Did what he was told with out a second thought, he watched never interfered, he was the quiet one of the bunch, he didn't expect much of his celestial internal life. Everyday was a mission he had to complete. No questions asked.

When they told him to part take in blowing up an entire town he didn't bat an eye. He would do it. When they said to pull a man out of hell, he didn't hesitate. He fixed him, made him nice and pretty for them. He gave him the message entrusted to him and that was it, mission complete.

Only he couldn't stop. For you see, when he rebuilt this man's soul molecule by molecule he was unconsciously being drawn to this human. This man possesses something greater than what heaven has in store for him. Despite his flaws and vague, the angel saw through his darkness and he saw it. This outshines anything he's ever seen, this broken shell of a human has something no one in his realm will ever obtain. A righteous soul. This man has free will. This is the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. He has potential, will and determination. But is flawed, by the simplest requirements. He has no faith, no hope, he is not a believer. Yet someone inside his emotionless being, told him he could fix it. When he walks the earth he could come to him and change him little by little.

When he finished reconstructing him, he gripped him tight and flew high above the crimson skies of blood and flesh, at the speed of thought. As he reached the midpoint of eternal damnation there was only one thing on his mind.

' _This man will be mine_.'

He couldn't take him to earth so easily. He had to make it look like the man actually suffered (as if he hadn't already). He took his precious soul to his empty body and fixed his decaying body. He watched him crawl out of his grave. As the man took his first gasp of fresh air, Castiel knew it was only a matter of time before Dean Winchester was his.

As the years past, they faced many challenges together, they fought together, they've fought on opposite sides, but no matter how the story played out, they always found a way to each other. He earned the right to call Dean friend. Best friend even. Thing is, Dean also introduced him to dangerous human traits. Such as _more_. Castiel wants more than the friend slot, he wants Dean.

All of him.

Castiel watched the entrance of the bar attentively. The Winchesters were there. Dean to be exact. It wouldn't be the first he followed him and it wouldn't be the last.

He didn't have much time, he had two minutes at most. He turned a corner just in time to see his target. She was a lean, busty, curvy woman. She had long curled dark colored hair, pale skin and blue eyes. As Dean would put it, "She's a babe, a dream on legs." (A majority of the people Dean hit on[or said yes to] had those characteristics) She was in her car looking for something. It didn't really matter to Cas if she found it or not because she's not going to use it today or ever. Cas heard a small sound of joy coming from the car and saw her close her car door, put the small packet in her pocket and walked to the bar.

He made his movements quiet and swift. He approached her from behind and covered her mouth with one hand, pulled her into the alley way and with the other he stabbed her with his angel blade in the spine. He felt the vibrations of her screams, he saw the pain her soul was in, but soon it will be over. She struggled in his grasp but it slowly faded away to nothing. As the life was leaving her Castiel leaned to her ear and whispered, " ** _He's mine_**." in a deathly, possessive tone. He felt her mouth move but no words came out. He felt nothing even as her warm tears spilled into his hand.

All life left her body and her empty body limped on to the angel. He pulled out the blade from her back, and cleaned it on her shirt along with her whore tears and blood from her mouth. Within a second he was in the Sahara Desert. He threw the lifeless body carelessly onto a dune, were other decaying corpses laid. None deserved a proper grave. They were not worthy of a tomb stone above their heads. They don't deserve the luxury of bedding with Dean Winchester. Most of what he could see were bones by now, others still had some meat on them, but the common case for most was the peeling of the skin. The merciless sun eating away at their rotting, sand infested flesh. Others skin was just starting to burst open and maggots oozing out of their burned, bubbly skin. He remembered there had been more bodies than the ones before him. He honestly lost count. Maybe they got buried during one of the hazardous sandstorms. Whatever the case he didn't care. They couldn't get in his way now.

It wasn't just the ones who openly hit on his human, it was the ones who looked at him the wrong way, the ones with lust in their eyes, those who even just merely lingered on the thought of speaking to him. He recently found out he doesn't like to share his belongings.

He returned to the bar, invisible to all eyes of course, and watched him. Dean looked like he was loosing patience and was about to leave.

Dean's usual signs of taking his leave consisted of looking around, lazy glancing, drinking out his drink and his leg would shake just a bit. He couldn't fool Castiel though, Dean was angry. Castiel had to admit to himself it would look very suspicious if even single time Dean would make sexual advances and actually never got down to it. He would think hes catching Sam syndrome. But Cas, loved him so, he let Dean have the pleasure nights every two out of ten people that him.

Naturally they couldn't live afterwards.

About ten minutes later Dean finally left the bar. Looking bitter and angry but it's fine, he wont be sex less forever.

That is until he realizes Castiel is the only one he will ever need.

The angel watched from the top of the building, as his human walked into his beloved car and drove off. A ghost of a smile hushed onto the angels lips. He knew he was doing good. Each time he smite one of those horrid whores, he was getting closer to what he wanted.

Sooner or later Dean will be his and only _his._


End file.
